


First Contact

by jayitaintso



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayitaintso/pseuds/jayitaintso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old piece: Morgan Shepard's first encounter with an asari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make no financial gain from this fic. I do not own Mass Effect.
> 
> For Challenge #399 on the LJ community Writer's Choice: "Contact." Thanks to severedscythe on LJ for betaing quickly and well.

The first asari Morgan Shepard ever sees is wearing a kimono and strolling through the Cherry Blossom Festival in the Washington District. Morgan and some of the other young Reds have been sent down from the Baltimore District to pick the pockets of tourists. The Festival is always a good haul: Washington is a rich district, real clean and stuff. It's historical, one of the other kids tells Morgan. Rich people like historical stuff, so they keep it all fresh.

Morgan has never seen so many flowers. It's like snow, but tinged pink instead of gray. She's dressed in her cleanest jeans and a shirt with fewer rips than most, and she's hiding her Reds armband beneath her sleeve, because she never takes it off.

When she sees the asari, she's just made a major score: a preloaded credit chit displaying a balance of over one hundred. She sees now why it's worth risking moving through enemy territory to get to Washington District: this is more money than she's ever seen in her life. She's holding the chit in her hand, admiring the shiny logo of the Systems Alliance Treasury, when a flash of blue skin and red silk catches her attention.

She's seen asari on vids before, but all the screens in the Red's hideouts are either damaged or so old they're going gray. In person, Morgan's first asari is one of the most vivid things she has ever seen. 

Morgan likes words, especially big words she can annoy Finch with. She recently learned “anachronism,” though she can't pronounce it. She's pretty sure it applies here.

Morgan learns two things that day: First, that some aliens, at least, aren't that different. They like new and strange things as much as humans. Second, that kimono don't have back pockets and if you try to pickpocket someone wearing one things will get very awkward.


End file.
